


daydream

by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13
Summary: Mammon tries to calm himself down after seeing you doing Lucifer a ‘favor’.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	daydream

He couldn’t get the image out of his head.

Mammon threw open the door to Lucifer’s room, a plan already formed in his head for how to trick his brother into another get-rich quick scheme. The door swung easily and without a squeak, allowing the scene before him to continue.

You knelt between Lucifer’s legs, one hand holding his cock to your mouth and the other settled on his thigh. You bobbed your head obediently for the eldest brother, eyes closed. You couldn’t see how his jaw hung slightly ajar, how his eyes devoured the sight of you like this. 

But Mammon saw. 

And he couldn’t forget it.

Somehow, he had managed to escape his brother’s doorway without getting his attention. He was lucky you hadn’t seen him either.

But that was because you had been…

“Fuck!” cursed Mammon, shoving his face angrily into his pillow. 

His devilish plot from earlier long forgotten, the only thing he could bring himself to focus on now was you, and how furious he was to not have you. He felt inferior-- of course you would pick Lucifer, the perfect first-born. Lucifer didn’t get himself into stupid shenanigans every day. But Lucifer scared you, almost killed you, and yet he was the one you had picked. 

Why was that?

Mammon rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. He didn’t want to cry, but he knew he would anyway. Even if his brothers had teased him about it, he knew his feelings for you were genuine. He had never hated you, and while he had made a pact with you before the two of you truly became friends, he never majorly resented you for it.

Sobs finally leaving him, Mammon let himself wallow in his self-pity. Never would he have you all to himself, or be able to hold you close. His daydreams of going on a real date or getting to hold your hand. Those privileges and more belonged to Lucifer now.

More…

Mammon’s hand traveled down his abdomen, finally reaching the slight tent in his pants. 

_Well, what in the Devildom caused that?_ he thought, his mind almost immediately thinking back to how your lips looked as they wrapped around his brother’s cock. _Oh._

With a groan he rubbed himself more firmly, trying to form an image of you in his head. One that he could have to himself, just for now.

He let out a shaky breath at the thought of you between his legs, eyes sparkling as they looked up at him. “I want to suck your cock, Mammon” your eyes would say, as your fingers traced invisible lines up his calves to his thighs. He could feel the heat from your fingertips teasing him, knowing they would aid in achieving his final release. 

Mammon didn’t bother taking his clothes all the way off, instead opting to just pull his pants and boxers down low enough to free his erection. His rubbed his thumb over his tip, closing his eyes as he thought of your tongue flicking out to taste him. 

Would you like how he tasted?

Your tongue ran over his tip slowly, just to tease him before you sucked his head into your wet, inviting mouth. He groaned as he pumped himself in bed, imagining the ‘O’ your mouth would make around him. Your lips would look so plump around his cock, and they would feel twice as nice sliding down his shaft. 

You sucked at his head greedily, running your tongue up the ridge. Mammon knew you would savor this moment if you had chosen it. You would’ve devoured every small expression and noise he made, relishing how he looked as he melted for you. 

You held your tongue firmly against the underside of his cock as you took him into your throat, prodding the back of your mouth with his head. Mammon held himself steady with one hand as he reached over his bed, dispensing lotion from a bottle tucked away. Slathering himself with it, he experimentally thrust his hips up into the ‘hole’ his hand made. 

“(y/n)-- ah!” he moaned, unable to stop himself. 

He could see you sitting still for him, eyes closed and face flushed as he thrust himself into your mouth. Your saliva made him slide inside so nice...your mouth welcomed him so warmly…

He pumped himself mercilessly as he felt his orgasm approach. How did he want to finish with you? You had been so good for him, he wished you were real. He wished you felt the same way, and that he could’ve avoided seeing you blowing another man. 

But if the tables had been flipped, what would Mammon have done?

He withdrew his cock from your mouth, ignoring your whine of disappointment. He stroked his cock-- once, twice-- before he came, thick ropes of cum painting your face. You opened your mouth expectantly, catching some of his orgasm before it ended. 

Panting, Mammon’s arm flopped back onto his bed. He could feel his cum seeping into his t-shirt, but he didn’t feel ready to move. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to you just yet.

He reached forward, grabbing your chin and angling your face up to meet his. You nervously swallowed the mouthful of cum you had received, and Mammon moved his other hand to wipe away what was left around your mouth. As he watched your look of confusion unfold, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours. You kissed him back, and he wished he could have felt how soft your lips were against his own in reality. 

Mammon opened his eyes and sat up with a groan. 

In time, he would come to terms with the fact that you didn’t love him back. But for now, it hurt less to let himself daydream.


End file.
